Dungeon Of Pokemon
by Patriarch Deadblood
Summary: What would happen if a hardcore Pokemon fan gets reincarnated into a dungeon core and is able to summon them as his minions? What would happen if this new world has not encountered such beings before? Find out in this story of a Pokemon dungeon.


The sun was shining in the sky, the children were frolicking around, and I was being yelled at.

"How many times have I told you not to make a mess in your room? This is my house not yours, so I am the one responsible fo…..".Like usual, my landlord was screaming at me to take better care of my rented space. Yeah right. Like someone would voluntarily live in this shithole. I wonder how long it would take for him to throw me out. The last one barely lasted a month. The air conditioner doesn't even work properly.

"…this was the last time that I have been lenient on you." Ah! Here it comes. "Now pack your bags and get out of my sight." "Sure, I was thinking about changing the place anyway."

* * *

My name is Alan Burger and I am a 21 year old NEET. And since I am a NEET, I am also an otaku. Specifically, a Pokémon otaku. Ever since the day I first got my hands on Red I was hooked. The diverse dynamics put into the game made it immensely enjoyable for me. I found solace in the multitude of exotic creatures present in the game. They were loyal, unselfish. I didn't need to watch my back, wonder if they were trustworthy and worry about their thought about me.

As I walked through the town carrying my belongings, thinking about the upcoming event on Pokemon Multiworld, I didn't notice the bus speeding through the road. Nor did I notice it coming towards me as I started crossing the road.

But I noticed the bus as it crashed into me. But I noticed the driver trying to apply the brakes. But I noticed the world spinning around me as I was smashed into an obstacle.

The last thoughts that I had were – "I wonder if I would get reincarnated into another world like in those cliché Japanese novels."

* * *

In the world of Endama, on the Polenia continent, a massive war is taking place. This war was between the Great Tower Alliance and the Billion Worlds Dungeon.

Currently, the Alliance has finally been able to reach the Core of the Billion Worlds Dungeon and is preparing to assault it in a final gambit to stop its takeover of the continent. The Alliance force consisted of 1,719,339,488 SS-Class, 460,211 X-Class, 271 Y-Class and 3 Z-Class personnel. They attacked the dungeon core with their full force and were met with a horde of every boss class monster and above present in the dungeon. As the Alliance force fought and killed the army of boss class monsters, more were summoned by the dungeon. This was one of the reasons why the Alliance orchestrated this assault. A dungeon became stronger as long as anything died inside it. As long as its monsters were killed by the army, it became stronger. As long as it killed the members of the army, it became stronger. As long as it existed, it became stronger.

There was no way about it. The Alliance had to destroy it as soon as possible, or else it will one day be able to summon a horde of Calamity-Class monsters.

The Alliance was slowly being pushed back. Its soldiers killed. The horde of the Dungeon adapted to the tactics and powers of the soldiers. The best of the Alliance were killed off, one after another. As the soldiers were losing hope, a strange phenomenon happened.

The sky was torn apart. A massive tear formed in the sky. It looked as if God himself had punctured a hole in the world. The hole was accompanied with a horrendous pressure. The strange fact was that this pressure only affected the denizens of the Dungeon whereas the remnants of the assault force felt a massive increase in power. The moral of the army was reignited and they renewed their attack with vigor. The Dungeon found itself cut off from its accumulated power as the army slaughtered its way towards its core. When the last of its forces were slaughtered and the Dungeon found its core surrounded, it tried to dredge up the small bits of power accessible to it.

The Dungeon wanted to deny the Alliance its victory by killing the entire army in a massive explosion. As the Dungeon finished gathering its power under the desperate attacks of the Alliance at its defenses when they realized what was happening, another anomaly occurred. A massive multicolored bolt of lightning struck the Dungeon core.

The clouds stilled. The wind stopped. The world was silent.

The world became still, as a gigantic dust cloud obscured the Core. When the dust settled, the Core was found exposed. It was a black spherical crystal, the size of an adult with dark purple sparks of thunder surrounding it.

Slowly, the Core was covered in cracks. Its pieces scattered into light. As the Dungeon died, a cheer rose in the army of the Alliance. After the sacrifice of so many people, they had finally achieved victory.

But they were too busy celebrating to notice a white glow slip into a small tear in the space.

And so, concluded the Billion Worlds War.

=3rd Turn: The month of Phoenix: 526th Solar Year=

* * *

When I came to consciousness, I found myself in a black void. I couldn't feel my body. Couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't feel, and couldn't smell. I just existed.

I didn't know how long I existed in the void. I just knew that I had enough time to watch my life, to reflect on it and to find my mistakes. For some reason, my memories were very sharp. I could remember my entire life. From the moment I was born to the moment I died. I could remember my action and the reactions of the people. I could remember my first starter pokémon, the first pokémon I caught. I could remember all that and much, much more.

I remembered my one regret. The one regret that I had. If I had a chance I would remedy my mistake.

My one regret was that I couldn't explain. I couldn't explain to my parents why I loved my games. I couldn't explain my obsession with pokémon. Whenever the topic came up, all my replies, all of my snarky comments froze up. I was only able to listen to them berate me.

I promise, if I ever got a second chance I will tell my parents about my reasons. No, I will tell everyone why I loved pokémon, why I spent hours upon hours searching and capturing every single one. This is my promise!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alright, that was stupid. I just wish to be able to spread the love that is pokémon.

I didn't know how much time I spent in the Void, but one day something changed.

Suddenly, I could feel the Void shifting, don't ask me how but I did. As the Void was shifting, appoint of light started to slowly manifest. This point of light was everywhere and nowhere, all at the same time. After all, how can you measure distance and time in a place where such concepts hold no value?

At first there was only a faint buzzing, but then it increased in volume and I could hear a cacophony of noises. I was able to make out parts of the noise. It sounded like a mix of the screams of many beasts, the clattering of tools and a billion explosions. It was disconcerting. For a moment, I just wanted it to stop. But then, the sights came.

I saw a beautiful world. A world, that had no purpose existing. I could feel the wind blowing. I could see the clouds drifting. I could see the diverse colors of the earth. I could see the curved horizon and the yellow and impossibly huge sun. I could see the towering mountains, the sea of forests, the crimson sandstones, the shining desert and the bloody ground below me.

.

.

.

Wait! What?

Suddenly my surroundings turned blurry and started to move very fast like one of those drug trips shown on TV. This continued on for some time and then I found myself in darkness again. I thought I was back in the Void but I was wrong.

I was startled as a blue screen popped up in front of me.

 **Dungeon Consciousness Detected!**

 **Replacing Corrupted Dungeon Consciousness!**

 **Scanning Memory!**

 **Calibrating!**

 **0%**

 **10%**

 **50%**

 **70%**

 **80%**

 **91%**

 **92%**

 **93%**

 **93%**

 **93%**

 **ERROR!**

 **Unable to Delete Trait – Humanity!**

 **Starting Annhi…Proceeding with Integration!**

 **Integrating Basic Dungeon Data!**

 **Establishing Beacon for Dungeon Spirit!**

 **Stabilizing Core!**

 **Transferring Data!**

 **Transferring Resources!**

 **Opening Personal Subspace!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Items Detected in Subspace!**

 **Clea…Additional Data found!**

 **Integrating Data!**

 **Optimizing!**

 **Done!**

 **Congratulations! Dungeon Core #REM1508-229-777-SSK!**

* * *

 **Dungeon Name: Alan Burger**

 **Rank: World Dungeon**

 **Dungeon Power(DP): 503,425,910,374,113**

 **Core Durability(CD): 700,000,000/700,000,000**

 **Avatar: Not Detected**

 **Dungeon Skills..!**

 **Dungeon Bosses..!**

 **Dungeon Monsters..!**

 **Inventory..!**

* * *

What. The. Fuck!

This isn't actually happening right? I did not just reincarnate into a Dungeon like one of those stories on Royal Road. There is no way this is fucking happening. I think this is a hallucination caused by all the time that I have spent in the Void. Yes, it has to be. This is just a hallucination and it is going to end in moments.

Since I have established that this is a hallucination, lets play around with it.

Hmm. Lets see, this screen is saying something about Skills. How do I open this thing. Open Dungeon Skills. No, then. Expand Dungeon Skills. Nothing, hmm. Show Dungeon Skills. Ah, Here it is.

* * *

 **Expand Dungeon**

 **Create Item**

 **Absorb**

 **View**

 **Search**

 **Create Hazards**

 **Set Biome**

 **Create Structure**

 **Create Avatar**

 **Contract**

 **Command**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ok, I can infer what skill does what, but let me just check. Hmm. So, Expand Dungeon does what it says, Create Item creates any item that can be imagined by the dungeon , Absorb breaks down any non-living thing inside the dungeon which can then be absorbed by the dungeon and turned into and DP, View lets me look anywhere in the dungeon and be aware of everything that in happening in the dungeon, Search lets me search for something that I can give the description of and WAIT!

How the hell is it possible for a hallucination to be so fucking detail and do something that directly breaks it. I mean come on, if I use this View skill I can easily break this hallucination. In fact, lets just do that. I am tired of this stupidity. So, like all of those fics, I think very hard of using View.

Suddenly I am assaulted by a plethora of different senses. It was always present in the background but I focusing on it. I could sense so much. I could see the clanking of boots. I could taste the excitement of bees. I could hear the spiciness of a stew being cooked. I could hear, see, feel, taste an entire world.

But what the fuck. How is this possible? Can a Hallucination be this elaborate? Is my imagination so vast? No, I don't think so. For some reason I don't think this is a hallucination. Specially after the proof that is present in front of me. I think that I actually reincarnated into a dungeon core.

I think that I actually fucking reincarnated into a dungeon cure.

I actually reincarnated into a dungeon core.

I reincarnated into a dungeon core.

I FUCKING REINCARNATED INTO A DUNGEON CORE.

WOOOOHOOOO!

Now I can slowly become overpowered and rule over the world.

Ha ha, yeah right.

I already am wide spread. I can feel myself stretching millions of kilometers in all directions. And now that I think about it, I can remember all the information pertaining to this dungeon. Hmm. I see. lets check all of these skills. I can't rely on implanted memories for something like my so called essential survival skills.

I have already verified the skills till View, then next is Search. Search for a Boss. Whoa. I can sense their presence in the different areas of my dungeon. Some of them are fighting ... humans? Meh. Focusing on the task. Next is...

* * *

After a long time I had verified and played around with my essential skills. I decided to move on to the other options present in my status. Hmm, I know all the Dungeon bosses present in my Dungeon but for some reason I can't contact or command them. Meh, I'll deal with it later. Its not like it is something dangerous to my survival. Next is Dungeon Monsters. Lets see.

* * *

 **Dungeon Monsters**

Using this function you can summon monsters to guard your core and earn DP and also keep track of any summoned monsters.

 **Summoned Monsters|Summon Monsters|Possible Evolution|Assign Drops|Create Nest**

* * *

Now lets check out this Summon Monsters function.

* * *

 **Summon Monsters**

 **Critters - 1 DP**

 **Slime - 5 DP**

 **Goblin - 10 DP**

 **Kobold - 10 DP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ogre - 50 DP**

 **High Ogre - 200 DP**

 **Lizardman - 150 DP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ent - 350 DP**

 **Bulbasaur - 400 DP**

 **Tree Creeper - 375 DP**

 **Mole Worm - 450 DP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hold on a Fuck right there.

* * *

 **Bulbasaur - 400 DP**

* * *

No fucking way. I can summon Pokemon as dungeon monsters. YES! Be prepared Fantasy setting to be conquered by adorable murderbeasts.

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
